<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold You Close by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169735">Hold You Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Jedi and a Commander [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Quinlan gets introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan's gifts can make intimacy difficult. Cody and Obi-Wan get a bit creative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Jedi and a Commander [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold You Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flufftober continues, though this one is a day late.<br/>Prompt #22: Do You Trust Me?</p><p>Many thanks to Ro29 for the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CWCWCWCWCW<br/>
“Do you trust me?”</p><p>It was a loaded question at the best of times. Four simple words with such dramatic implications. With most people Quinlan had ever met, the answer was no. And that <em>no </em>came without hesitation. But with this one? The answer was yes, and it was more intimidating that he had expected. Trusting Obi-Wan had always been relatively simple. They had known each other since childhood. They were familiar to and with each other in the Force. Obi-Wan had always been dependable and reliable. Trusting Cody...that was harder. They didn’t have decades worth of familiarity. They didn’t have the Force to communicate with each other. But still, there was only one answer he could give to that question.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Cody’s touch was soft as his fingers moved along sensitive skin. “Thank you.”</p><p>When his partners first brought this plan up, Quinlan was hesitant. His gifts made physical intimacy difficult at times. Sleeping was usually ok, but sex could get overwhelming sometimes. The physical pleasure plus the feelings in the Force <em>plus </em>the input from his psychometry? It was a lot. But if he wasn’t touching much with his bare hands, it was usually ok. So, the gloves stayed on quite a bit. When they suggested tying his hands to the bedframe so he literally <em>couldn’t </em>touch...he was incredibly uncertain. At the first sign of his reluctance, his partners dropped the topic. He was grateful for that.</p><p>But no one had ever called Quinlan Vos <em>cautious. </em>A month or so later, he brought the topic up again and they discussed it in depth. Having a better concept of what they were thinking made the prospect not so intimidating. It was actually…surprisingly sweet.</p><p>It led them to this moment. Apparently, Obi-Wan and Cody had procured the soft rope they intended to use almost as soon as he agreed. They had each spent a significant amount of time holding one of the segments and focusing on their feelings for him. He would be surrounded by their affection…their <em>love…</em>and care in all ways. It was an intoxicating thought. But they knew there was a chance it would overwhelm him anyway. That night wasn’t going to be about sex. They were going to use the rope and then just...hold him for a while. See how things went.</p><p>In some ways it was more frightening than anything else he had ever done. But it was also going to be one of the safest. He was going to be with the two people who loved him most and it was all about taking care of <em>him. </em>It was a novel concept. Nobody worried about taking care of Jedi in general, but even fewer ever concerned themselves with taking care of Jedi Shadows. Probably because so few even knew who they were.</p><p>“Shhh,” Obi-Wan soothed. “I can hear your mind spinning. Just relax. Trust us to look after you.”</p><p>“I do trust you. Both of you,” Quinlan assured.</p><p>“I’m glad,” the human Jedi said softly. “But we need you focused on us while we do this.”</p><p>The Kiffar sighed.</p><p>“I know. And I <em>do </em>want to try this. See if it works. It’s just…odd? Dunno if that’s the right word. Maybe…unexpected is better?”</p><p>Cody’s touch on his arm was incredibly gentle.</p><p>“As long as it’s not a <em>bad </em>feeling.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Quinlan assured. Then with a smirk he added, “Contrary to what some people think…I<em> do</em> think from time to time. I’m just doing a bit too much of a it at the moment.”</p><p>“You? <em>Thinking? </em>I feel like we need to mark down the occasion,” Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>The Kiffar rolled his eyes. “You’re hilarious. Truly. If this Negotiator thing doesn’t work out for you, you’ve definitely got a future in comedy.”</p><p>Cody snorted. His Jedi were completely ridiculous.</p><p>“If you two are done…I believe we had plans for the evening?” the clone said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>The Jedi grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“Quite right, we do,” Obi-Wan agreed.</p><p>“Sooo…how exactly are we doing this?” Quinlan asked.</p><p>“Honestly? This time I think it just makes the most sense for us to tie the ropes on you and just see how you feel,” Cody said.</p><p>That seemed wise. It would also be the easiest way to be able to get the <em>off </em>if the whole thing turned out to be a terrible idea.</p><p>Quinlan sat at the head of Obi-Wan’s bed with his back to the wall. He took a deep breath before nodding. Cody gently took one of his wrists in his hands; Obi-Wan did the same with the other. The Kiffar couldn’t help the gasp as the first rope touched his wrist. The feelings from it were <em>strong </em>but they were also incredibly <em>gentle.</em> Soft. Loving. He knew when Obi-Wan’s was wrapped around his other wrist because it felt similar but with the added touch of his intimately familiar Force presence. He felt both of them so strongly in the ropes that it would have been easy to get lost in the feelings. Their strong hands on his arms kept him grounded in the present, in <em>them.</em></p><p>This was starting to seem like a great idea after all.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The possibility that Quinlan's psychometry could make sex overwhelming at times came up in one of my Discord servers and I was really intrigued by it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>